


热红酒和热吻

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: 她本来只是想要转移他的注意力，但这一刻她的思绪却在往完全不同的方向越飘越远。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	热红酒和热吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mulled Wine and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282598) by [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc). 



Hermione刚把一根肉桂扔进玻璃酒壶里就听到最外面的门上响起了一阵敲门声。她两手撑在台面倚在桌旁，静静看着橙色的橘皮在酒壶中飘浮着。她深吸了一口气，鼻尖满是各种香料和红酒混合在一起的香气。这个味道从不会让她失望。就在她以为自己已经解决了学生的最后一个问题，批改完最后一份作业，以为她总算是可以放下她作为麻瓜研究学教授的所有职责时，又出现了一个亟待她解决的新危机。她充满渴望和期待地看了那壶热红酒最后一眼，最后还是起身离开了桌子。

她从椅背上拿起她蓝色的睡袍，穿在自己身上盖住里面那条略短的睡裙。那是一条她已经穿了很多年的睡裙，非常舒服，她已经记不清洗了多少次，黑色的棉质布料都褪为灰色了。她回头看了看房间四周，确定自己的卧室门已经关好。门的确是紧闭着的，她短暂一瞥确认了这一点。除了房间里每个台面上都堆叠着的书以外，总的说还算整洁。她收紧睡袍上的系带，打开门，心里已经想好了要如何打断门口那位站着等待的学生，重申她的工作时间和地点。

突然，她的所有动作都停滞了，手指握着弯曲的门把手，十分惊讶地看着站在走廊里的那个男人。Draco Malfoy站在那里，手臂交叠着，一只小小的灰色猫咪蹲坐在他肩上。“我想这是你的。”他挑起一边眉毛说道。

“影子！”Hermione回头看了看壁炉边那个圆形抱枕，红蓝相间的格纹上盖着薄薄一层皮草。今天晚上早些时候她刚刚回到房间的时候手忙脚乱的。影子肯定是在她抱着一堆书和作业的时候，从门缝里溜出去了。“没错，是的。不好意思。她是我的。谢谢你把她送回来。我现在就把她抱走。”

她伸手想要去抱猫咪，不过影子的四只爪子却牢牢地扣住Draco的衬衫。他皱起眉嘶了一声。Hermione赶紧倾身想要抓住影子，就在这一刻Draco的手也往上伸，Hermione以为他是要把猫咪扔在地上，刚准备开口斥责他，却发现他的手掌覆在猫咪的背脊上。“住手。”他嘟囔道。让Hermione没有想到的是，Shadow立刻松开了爪子，让他把她从肩膀上抱了下来。

Draco把小猫咪抱在怀里，给了Hermione一个困扰痛苦的眼神。“我不会问你她到底是怎么跑到天文塔上去的，我更不想知道她又是怎么溜进了我的教室。但我确实希望你能把我的浑天仪赔给我。托勒密式的，我要说清楚。不是哥白尼式的。那个没有被她弄坏。”

Hermione两手叉着腰，高高抬起下巴愤怒地瞪着他。“你凭什么认为是她弄坏了你的浑天仪？”

“我走进房间的时候，那个浑天仪还好好的待在架子最顶层。两分钟后我听到一声巨响，等我过去查看的时候，那个浑天仪已经躺在地板上了。玻璃碎了，轨道圈也弯了，还有这个——”他抬起手臂，影子站了起来颇为不悦地喵了一声，在他放下手臂的时候又重新趴了回去。“这个小家伙就站在浑天仪之前所在的那个位置，非常专注地整理她尾巴上的毛。”

Hermione放下双手，叹了一口气。Draco的解释非常合乎逻辑。不仅仅是合乎逻辑，而且非常有可能就是事实。她把影子带回城堡才两天就发现了，所有贵重或易碎的东西都需要被锁在柜子里保管好。这只猫咪是一位艺术家，她的作品就是各种摔碎的东西。

“对不起。”Hermione说。“浑天仪我会赔给你。”

Draco瞬间有些困惑，似乎没有料到她会这么干脆地同意。他清了清喉咙低头看了一眼舒展着四肢趴在他怀里的影子，一只爪子挂在他手臂上在空中悠闲地晃荡着。“我好像变成她的床了，”他抱怨地说，但这句抱怨似乎形式大于实质。“请告诉我她有自己的床，这样我就可以把她放过去了。”

“哦！哦，有。”Hermione往旁边走了一步，把门口让出来。“就在壁炉旁边，你直接把她放下来吧。”

Draco真的尽力了。他非常努力地想要把影子放回她的抱枕上，但那只猫咪就是缠着他，喵喵呜呜的，抓着他的手臂一路往上爬，最后又回到了他的肩膀上。Draco转头看了看Hermione，而她则是极力控制着自己，不让自己对着他一脸抑郁的表情笑出来。

“好像她是吃定你了，除非她腻了，不然她不会放手的。”她指了指桌上的酒壶，又指了指沙发。“不如坐下来吧。喝杯热红酒？”

Draco抬起眉毛，牵起一边嘴角。“乐意之至。我很爱喝热红酒。如果可以的话，请在我那杯里放两根肉桂。”他移步到沙发，用手稳住影子的背确保她不会在他坐下来的过程中掉下来。Hermione盛了两杯温热馥郁的红酒，端着杯子来到沙发前。

影子凑近闻了闻Draco放到嘴边的酒杯。这个味道让她的胡须立刻竖了起来，下一秒她就跳到了沙发背上。Hermione刚准备恭喜Draco总算是摆脱了这只小猫咪，影子又撑开了她的胡须沿着Draco的耳廓闻了起来。她软软地吱了一声，伸出舌头舔上他的耳垂。

Hermione立刻用手盖着嘴，遮住自己嘴角泛起的笑容，却没能压下那股从胸口向上涌的笑意。Draco歪着头紧紧盯着她，影子跟着他的动作再一次舔上了他的耳垂。Draco叹了口气，头重重地靠在沙发背上，继续让猫咪舔舐着。“你知道吗，”他说道，一只手举在空中无奈地投降。“通常至少要到第二次约会我才会允许女伴对我做这个动作。”

Hermione又笑了，手放回到大腿上。她眼看着猫咪神气地从沙发背上爬下来走到他的手臂上，最后趴在他大腿上，咧开了嘴。“这可真是个有趣的新闻，”她说着蜷起双腿压在臀下，顺便从沙发椅背上扯下那条带有流苏的阿富汗毛毯盖在她裸露的腿上。“告诉我，Malfoy教授，有很多女人舔过你的耳朵吗？”

“比我希望的少多了，”他嘟囔道，用手揉了揉影子的头，修长的手指拂过她光滑的皮毛，缓缓喝了一口酒。“没有太多二次约会的机会，很不幸。”

Hermione眨了眨眼挑起眉毛，两只手捧着酒杯，用酒液的热度温暖她的手指。“我没有想到你会这么回答。那些女孩们在你每次经过的时候都会发出很夸张的声音，还有崇拜的表情，我还以为你的约会生活应该会很多姿多彩呢。”

“你刚才那句话的关键词是‘女孩’，Granger。”Draco闭上眼。影子感觉到他的手停了下来，用头撞了撞他的手，于是他又继续抚摸起来。“我过去或许做过很多不怎么光彩的事，但我上一次约会十六岁女生的时候我自己本人也是十六岁。现在的我比较希望我的女人是不折不扣的‘女人’。”

他伸直腿，让他的脚更靠近炉火，耸了耸一边肩膀。“过去几年没有遇到几个对我感兴趣的女人。教学耗费了我大量的时间，这是我当年还是学生的时候没有想到的。每周光是制定教学计划我就得花上十五，甚至是二十个小时。更不用说课堂之外的那些职责，占用了我很多晚上的时间。会议、巡逻、研讨。安抚那些不记得我布置的作业到底是六英寸还是七英寸而惊慌失措的一年级生。我现在总算是能理解Snape以前为什么那么可恶了，说真的，反而是那些不这么做的教职员工更让我吃惊。”

“我还是觉得，你总归能够找到些二次约会机会的。”Hermione打量着他。他现在正坐在她的沙发上，一只小猫咪躺在他的腿上，他的头发松松散散的，看上去很容易接近的样子。她很难相信他会缺少女性的陪伴，就算是考虑到他——

“我的过去让这变得很困难。”他轻声说道。

Hermione握紧了酒杯，害怕自己的力道会把酒杯捏得粉碎，于是她放下了酒杯。要么就是Draco闭着眼睛都能施‘摄神取念咒’，要么就是他恰好和她想到一起去了。从他绞紧的眉头来看，她猜想大概是后面那种情形。“但你已经接受了审判，”她缓缓答道。“过去二十年你的那些努力也证明了你自己。我想不会有人还会用那种眼光看待你的，Draco。”

他没有回答。Hermione心想他大概是想要忽略她的话，就好像她根本没有说过话的样子。他把酒杯放在沙发旁的边几上，站起身把影子从腿上抱了起来放在地上，手指移到左边袖扣，解开扣子，把袖子拉到手肘。他伸出手露出前臂放在她眼前。

Hermione的牙齿咬紧下唇，盯着眼前的手臂。他是被标记了的，她知道，作为Voldemort的仆人和替罪羊。但她从未看过他的‘黑魔印记’。这么多年过去了，印记已经褪成了银灰色，就像是个旧伤疤，但它还在那儿。那个骷髅和蛇仍旧缠绕在他的皮肤上。

“除非你告诉我，没有人会在意这个。”他说着不由自主地握紧了拳头，绷紧手臂上的肌肉。“不要告诉我别人是如何看待我的。大多数人根本做不到不看我的手臂。我曾经有过那种约会过程中和约会对象毫无眼神交流的经历。我不知道哪种情况更让我感到困扰。是那些想要看我的印记，以此证明她们想象中的危险的人，还是那些连看都不想看的人。”

Hermione呆坐了几秒，伸出手握住他的手腕。Draco全身的肌肉绷紧了，但他没有抽回自己的手。他让她用双手捧着他的手臂，让她用手指描绘着那个已经褪色的印记。“这里…这里摸上去和其他地方很不一样，”她喃喃道。“我以为摸起来会像是刺青，但其实有些粗糙。”

“它是烙上去的。”

Hermione咬着牙深吸了一口气，不得不逼着自己松开她下意识抓紧他手臂的手。她低头看了看那个‘黑魔印记’，喉咙一紧。“烙…烙上去的？你的意思是，用火烧过的那种？哦天哪，Draco。”

他耸了耸肩，把头偏向一旁，右手却紧紧攥着沙发的扶手，指节都发白了。“已经不疼了，”他嘟囔道。“我已经忘记当时是什么感觉了。”

Hermione看着他，注意到他下颌隐隐绷紧的肌肉和突然阴沉的脸色。他在撒谎，在她看来再明显不过了。她抿了抿唇，吞下心里那一连串不断冒泡的疑问。如果他不想说，那是他的权利。但她还是觉得自己必须得做些什么。一些能够让他看上去不那么紧张的事情。一些让他分心的事情，让他不再沉浸于过去那些回忆和伤痛。

她闭上双眼，让热红酒代替她做出决定。她轻柔地用手指握住他的手肘，把他的手臂抬了起来。她微微偏过头，嘴唇触上他手腕内侧，轻轻擦过他的皮肤。他手臂的肌肉瞬间收紧，他的手指握住了她的指，不过他并没有做出其他举动。Hermione深吸了一口气，放松自己的肩膀。

她又一次吻上他的手腕，这一次重了一些，感觉到他的肌肉在她唇下贲起。她的唇缓缓地，沿着他手臂皮肤下依稀可见的深蓝色血管，一点一点往上移。当她的唇擦过褪色烙印的底部，她明显感觉到皮肤的质感变了，于是她停了下来。她舔了舔唇，咽了一口口水，目光透过睫毛来到Draco的脸。他双眼紧闭着，但他下颌的肌肉已经不再紧张了，双唇也分开了，手也不再紧紧抓着沙发扶手。

Hermione笑了笑，低下头，在烙在他手臂的骷髅张开的嘴那里印上了一个吻。Draco发出了一阵压抑的声响，Hermione立刻抬起头深吸了一口气。“对不起，”她立刻说道。“Draco，对不起。是不是弄疼你了？”

她过了一会儿才意识到，他脸上的表情并不是疼痛。他挺直背脊，往后重重一倒，把头靠在沙发上，露出他修长的喉部线条。他动了动身体，呼吸开始变得沉重，缓缓睁开双眼。他看她的眼神让Hermione浑身颤抖了起来。他银灰色的眸子变得越来越暗，像是在熔炉中流动的银子一般。“没有，”用他低沉轰鸣的嗓音吐出这短短两个字。Hermione的心跳乱了节拍。他转过身，眼睛直直盯着她。Hermione突然感觉自己无法呼吸。“没有，不是疼。但我想我应该提醒你，那里的皮肤非常敏感。”

Hermione看着他，心跳越来越快。他的嘴角缓缓上扬，露出一个颇有深意的笑容。“ ** _非常_** 敏感。”他重复了一遍。

她颤抖着，觉得他眼中的热度开始转移到她的皮肤，渗入她血液中。她本来只是想要转移他的注意力，但这一刻她的思绪却在往完全不同的方向越飘越远。她没有移开她的目光，再一次把唇印在他手臂上，伸出舌尖滑过烙印那里粗糙的皮肤。

Draco又发出了之前那种声音，不过这一次她听出来了，那是他在呻吟。那一声呻吟直直穿透了她，在她下腹燃烧着。她张开了嘴，再一次覆上他的手臂，遮住她呼应的呻吟，但那还不够。完全不够…她想要再次听到他发出那样的呻吟，一次又一次。

她伸向Draco衬衫的纽扣，想要解开它们，用手感受他赤裸的胸口。但他却用手指握住她的手腕，制止了她的动作。他摇了摇头，对她笑了笑，没有说话，只是把她的手拉到沙发椅背上，放在他头的两侧。

他的手来到她睡裙的下摆，沿着她的大腿溜了进来。Hermione尽力保持不动，但她的脸颊在Draco的手环上她髋部的时候却红得像是烧了起来。他挑了挑眉。“没有底裤，Granger教授？”

“我本来都要上床睡觉了，”她咕哝着说。“我…嗯…我睡觉的时候向来不穿那个。”

Draco眼睛一亮，轻吼着握紧了她的髋部。“有趣的新闻，”他用她之前用过的措辞对她说道。“我得好好记着。”他抚摸着她的皮肤，她的睡裙随着他手臂的动作被推到腰间。Hermione紧紧抓着沙发，看着Draco的手滑过她的大腿，手掌覆上她的下体。

他之前一直握着的红酒让他的手指格外温暖。Hermione尽力不让自己在他的手指进入她的那一刻呻吟出来。他屈起手指，轻轻地按压着，让她全身一颤。“高一点，”她轻声说。“再高一点点。”

Draco听从她的指令，用指尖擦过她的G点。Hermione颤抖着，双手从沙发上落了下来，抓住他的肩膀。她揪着他的衬衫，不再强求自己不发出任何声音。她呜咽着，呻吟着，任由Draco的手指在她体内抽插。她闭上眼，头深深往后仰，摆动腰肢迎合他的手指，想象着此刻深深埋在她体内的并不是他的手指。“Draco，”她睁开眼看着他，哀求着。“床。带我去床上。”

他停下了一切动作，目光搜寻着她的，好像是想确定她是真的想要进行到下一步。他咬了咬自己的下唇。这个样子让他看起来有些脆弱，这是她从来没有想过会在他脸上看到的表情。Hermione松开他的肩膀，用手捧着他的脸，弯腰吻上他。她顺着他嘴唇的线条轻吻着，尝到他舌尖上残留的肉桂和红酒的味道。Draco浑身一颤，收紧环在她腰间的手臂，把她紧紧搂进怀里。“床，”他的话消失在热吻间。“现在。”

Hermione从他身上爬了下来，往卧房的方向走去。她回过头，看到Draco跟在身后，衬衫敞开着，扣子全部被解开。他一把脱下衬衫把它扔在卧室门外，走到门口的时候把鞋子踢了下来，随手把皮带扔在房间里不知哪个角落。Hermione跪坐在床中央，一把脱掉自己的睡裙，微笑地看着Draco用一只脚跳着想要把袜子甩开。“性感。”她咧嘴一笑。

“再这么说我就立刻回客厅，”他扭头看着门说道。“那只猫看上去很喜欢我。我想我和她之间或许有机会发展一下。”

Hermione偷笑着用手拉住他的裤腰，把他拉到床边，手掌覆在他裆部，在他分身周围揉捏着。Draco呻吟着，挺腰迎上她的手掌。Hermione嗯了一声，对他的反应感到很满意，一把扯下他的裤子。她弯下腰把他的分身吸进嘴里，含弄了一会儿。她的动作让Draco瞬间咒骂出声，他推了推她的肩膀，Hermione顺势往后一倒，看着他踢掉裤子。他刚爬上床，就被Hermione扑倒，平躺在床上。

她爬到他身上，两腿趴开在他髋部两侧，一点点坐了下来，感觉到他的分身贴着她热烫的下身弹动着。Draco抬头看着她，还是有些不确定。Hermione笑了笑，低头吻住他，同时手探入两人身体交叠的地方，握住他的分身送进自己的身体。她坐起来，身体微微往后倾斜，呻吟着坐了下去让他一点点填满自己。Draco发出了一声压抑却满足的呻吟，和她的呻吟声交织在一起。

他伸手抚上她的胸部，拨弄着她的乳头。Hermione惊呼着笑了起来，弯下腰想要对他做同样的事情。Draco却扭动着坐起身，把肩膀靠在床头。“我的可没那么容易。”他咕哝着说道。

“是啊，”Hermione软软地嘶声回应道。她扭着腰抬起臀又再次坐了下去，看到他颤抖着闭上了眼，暗自笑了笑。“太‘坚’难了。”

Draco张大了嘴，但他唯一能给出的回应却只有一声长长的呻吟。Hermione从喉间发出一阵哼鸣，扭动腰肢夹着他的分身起伏着，让他再次发出满足的呻吟。他又重复了一次，手紧紧锁住她的髋部，猛地把她往下一拉，Hermione睁大了双眼，他的力道让她有些吃惊，不过她立刻明白了他的意思。不要再挑逗了，也不要再拖延了。

她用手撑在他胸口，骑在他身上，每次坐下的时候都把他深深埋在自己甬道中。Draco屈起膝盖，Hermione往后靠在他大腿上，一只手沿着Draco的腹部往下来到两人身体相交的地方，找到自己的花核快速揉捏起来，一阵猛烈的快感袭上她。Draco抬高臀部重重地撞进她的身体，Hermione摇了摇头，长发飞舞着就像是一团狂乱的云。“不要，”她的声音有些沙哑。“等等。轻一点好不好。你要把我摔下去了。”

Draco立刻停了下来，绷紧全身的肌肉，一脸僵硬地尽力控制自己下意识的本能冲动。他的手指紧紧抓着她的髋部，她的腰，她的臀。Hermione看着他，想要把他头发凌乱的样子，还有他脸上的棱角都印在自己脑海里。她的手指越来越快，打着圈按压着，在每次坐下去的时候重重揉上自己的花核。她感觉到一阵酥麻的颤栗感像电流般沿着脊柱一路往下，她的指甲深深嵌入Draco的胸口，预示着。

他伸出手握住她的，看着她的眼睛。“为我高潮吧，Hermione。”他轻声说。他语气中的欲望让她颤抖。最后一记深顶，最后一次打圈。

伴随着一声轻柔的尖叫，她飞了起来。

她弓起背剧烈地弹动着，Draco就这么看着她，没有错过她任何一个表情。她身体的每一寸肌肉都像弓弦一样紧绷着，像深埋在她体内的Draco的分身一般硬挺着。她紧紧抱着他，攀住他，最后重重地倒在他身上。四肢剧烈地颤抖着，再也无法支撑她的身体。

Draco把她拉了下来，手臂环抱着她，把头埋在她发间轻吻着她的耳朵和颈子。“轮到我了。”他喃喃道。Hermione无法克制地用一声娇吟作为回答。Draco抱着她翻了个身，不小心把枕头踢到了地板上，用双臂的力量撑起自己的身体。

他每一次缓慢又深入的冲刺都让Hermione发出一声闷哼。Draco加快了速度，她的声音逐渐破碎化为娇喘。他一次又一次挺进她的身体，前额的碎发随着他的动作在他布满汗珠的鼻尖跳动着。她拨开他的头发，用手捧着他的脸。“轮到你了，”她喃喃地说，重复着他刚才的话。“为我高潮吧，Draco。”

他猛地睁大双眼，眸子里带着近乎狂野的热度凝视着她。Hermione感觉自己完全沉浸在他水银般的眸中。Draco猛烈地冲刺着，节奏不再平稳，变得有些狂乱。他的呻吟也开始断断续续，直到他到达顶点。Hermione被他彻底震慑了，看到他释放的那一刻毫无保留毫不设防的样子，她的心疯狂地颤动着。

Draco瘫倒下来，身体完全放松，喘着气深深把头埋进她的肩窝。Hermione笑着用手抚摸着他的头发，手指沿着他的脊柱一路往上来到他的肩膀，轻抚着他热烫的皮肤，感觉他的分身在她体内渐渐软化松弛了下来。她扭了扭臀，他的分身带着两人共同的爱液随着她的动作滑了出来。

Hermione发出一声轻吟，Draco则是闷闷地哼了一声。“对不起，”他的声音淹没在她发间。“本来想弄干净的，但我的魔杖在我裤子里。”他无力地指了指床的另一头。“在那儿。”

他精疲力尽地从她身上爬了下来，躺到她身边，手搭在她腰上。Hermione用手指轻轻挠了挠他的印记，Draco身体一颤，睁开一只眼睛斜睨着她。“不要再摸了，除非你还想再来一次。那里很敏感，还记得吗？”

Hermione侧过身窝进他怀里，吻了吻他的下巴。“我也许…刚才真的…嗯…”

“如果你说‘还不错’的话，我马上站起来就走。嗯…爬走…再给我一分钟，等我恢复一下体力。”

Hermione咯咯笑了起来，亲了亲他的嘴角。“当然不是，你这个傻瓜。我是想说‘棒呆了’，不过我又想如果等会儿还会再来几次的话，我还得查同义词词典才能找到更适合的形容词。然后我又想，还不知道接下来那几次 ** _存不存在_** 呢。于是我又开始担心，或许你会以为我在想…”

Draco直接用一个深吻打断了她。“话真多，”他的语气带着些戏谑。“不要东想西想了。我现在就告诉你会发生什么。我们先休息一会儿。然后继续喝点美味的热红酒，接下来回到这里我们再来一次。”他抬起头对她笑了笑继续说道。“如果结束之后你还有能力想出 ** _任何_** 形容词的话，我会对自己非常失望的。形容词和聊天留到明天早上。早餐的时候。成交？”

Hermione看着他逐渐变暗的眸子，笑了。她手指抚上他的手臂，再一次吻住他，重新窝进他温暖的怀抱里。“成交。我喜欢这个安排。”


End file.
